1. Field of Invention
This disclosure generally relates to timber access mats and, more particularly, to timber access mats with integrated grounding features. Specifically, the disclosure relates to grounding devices that can be added to and then removed from traditional timber access mats to allow the mats to be used when electrical grounding is necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
Timber access mats, which are also known as rig mats, rig pads and road mats, are used to provide support for vehicles on soft ground where paved roads are not present. Timber access mats reduce damage to softer ground and prevent motor vehicles from becoming stuck in the softer ground. Conventional mats are constructed as generally rectangular wood platforms formed by overlapping wooden beams in alternating directions. Three layers of typical 2×6 or 2×8 lumber can be used to form the mats. The body members also may be formed from polymer body members or other non-conducting materials. These mats work well when simply used to provide vehicle access and to protect the softer ground. These mats are used for high voltage line maintenance where the high voltage lines cut across the countryside. However, vehicles providing access to high voltage electrical wiring must be grounded. Grounding vehicles supported by timber access mats has created problems. There is also a problem with providing proper grounding to workers standing on the mats.